Spinal discs between the endplates of adjacent vertebrae in a spinal column of the human body provide critical support. However, due to injury, degradation, disease or the like, these discs can rupture, degenerate and/or protrude to such a degree that the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae collapses as the disc loses at least a part of its support function. This can cause impingement of the nerve roots and severe pain. In some cases, surgical correction may be required.
Some surgical corrections include the removal of the natural spinal disc from between the adjacent vertebrae. In order to preserve the intervertebral disc space for proper spinal-column function, an implant member can be inserted between the adjacent vertebrae.
Some implant members employ anchor members that fix the implant member in place between the adjacent vertebrae. Over time, due to micro motion of the vertebrae relative to the implant member, the anchor members may loosen and start to back-out of vertebrae. In addition to possibly allowing the implant member to become loose and potentially displace within the vertebral space, the anchor members themselves may protrude and cause damage to sensitive tissue and organs in the patient.
What is needed is an implantable device that reduces or eliminates anchor member back-out. The implantable devices disclosed herein address one or more deficiencies in the art.